dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Musketeers VS The Three Stooges/Rap Meanings
'The Three Musketeers:' Rollcall; Arthos! Porthos! And Aramis! (The Three Musketeers have their rollcall.) The Three Musketeers are ready to spit a diss! (The Three Musketeers are ready to battle.) I say we get our swords and cut off their guts (Aramis suggests that they just kill them on the spot.) and if they don't like it they can Soup Deez Nuts! (Soup to Nuts is the first appearance of The Three Stooges, Deez nuts is internet slang for testacles, therefore either The Stooges should be killed or sucked The Musketeer's balls.) Our novels have reached everywhere upon shelves (The Three Musketeers novels are classic novel put upon shelves.) All you got is lame superhero versions of yourselves (The Robonic Stooges was a cartoon series by Hanna-Barbera about robot superhero versions of The Stooges that didn't go so well with ratings.) These guys aren't opponents, They're merely a smear (Musketeers say that The Stooges are weak.) Cause nobody can outrap The Three Musketeers (The Three Musketeers says that they're unstoppable.) 'The Three Stooges:' Look at these blabbering fool, Can't they just shut it! (Moe wants The Three Musketeers to shut up.) For Musketeers who don't actually use muskets (Although they are Musketeers, they have always used swords over actual musket guns.) We're High as a Kite for our slapstick comedy (Larry goes on to say The Three Stooges are huge for their slapstick comedy, comedy used by pain. This also references The Three Stooges short film, High as a Kite.) Even being one of the first to parody the Nazis (During WWII, The Three Stooges were indeed the first to parody the Nazis.) We're the reason why the 20s set off a roar (Curly insists The Three Stooges were the reason where the Roaring 20s got its name.) A Plumbing We Will Go to see your butts all sore (A Plumbing We Will Go is a short film by The Three Stooges. Curly also insists that they will shove their foots up The Musketeers' asses.) These goofs better get on their saddles (Moe reccomends that The Musketeers to get back on the horses and ride away.) For The Three Stooges are the best trio in a rap battle (Moe then goes on to say The Stooges are a better trio then The Musketeers.) 'Arthos:' Oh no you didn't lets bring the fourth musketeer into the brawl! (Arthos is insulted that The Three Stooges say they're better than The Musketeers so he insists to bring D'Artagnan, the fourth musketeer, to the fight.) After all it's like we say; It's one for one and one for all! ("It's One for one and one for all!" is a famous line from The Three Musketeers.) 'D'Artagnan:' It's the fourth musketeer, there ain't no other! (D'Artagnan steps into the battle and says nobody compares to him.) You should've faced off against The Marx Brothers! (The Marx Brothers is another comedic group in the 20s in which D'Artagnan tells The Stooges that they should've faced off against them instead. This also references on how this battle was almost The Three Stooges VS The Marx Brothers.) Cause you can't penitrate against our rap fort (D'Artagnan says The Stooges aren't strong enough to face The Musketeers.) So you buffoons go back and bring disorder to the court! (He then calls them fools and tells them to just goof off. This also references The Stooges film, Disorder in the Court.) You guys were nominated once, but you didn't even win that oscar! (The Three Stooges were nominated at The Oscars for the short film, Men in Black, but lost.) When it comes to D'Artagnan, this won't be longer (D'Artagnan will end The Three Stooges.) En Garde! No Wait! You won't even attempt! (En Garde means "On Your Guard" however D'Artagnan then realizes that The Three Stooges are probably to scared to fight.) You'll be as replacable so we'll call you Fake Shemp! (Fake Shemp is when an actor replaces Shemp Howard in a scene similiar to how D'Artgnan says they are replacable/forgettable.) 'Shemp Howard:' Did somebody say Shemp you juvenile loser? (Shemp hears his name and enters the battle. Juvenile is a name for teenager which is what D'Artgnan is as Shemp calls him a loser.) Cause it's the original 3rd man of The Three Stooges (Originally Shemp was the 3rd person for the Three Stooges however...) I let my little brother Curly to replace me while i'm in Solo Career (...Shemp later went on to a solo career as he let his brother, Curly, take his place.) Now i'm back to give the Musketeers a kick in the rear (Shemp says now that he's back, he's gonna kick The Museteers' asses.) I believe you winning would be absolutley no chances (Shemp says The Musketeers have no chance.) So get to your trilogy of your D'Artagnan Romances (There are many romance novels on D'Artagnan in which Shemp says to go back to that.) All the world's a stooge in the history of comedy's eye (The Three Stooges are an impact in comedy history according to Shemp as he also references the Stooges Short film, All The World's A Stooge.) So Behold! A Custard in the sweet pie and pie! (In the sweet pie and pie is a short film by The Three Stooges, Shemp is gonna throw a Custard Pie at The Musketeers.) (The Three Stooges then have a pie fight within themselves.) (Shemp misses and hit Moe as he tries to explain but Moe throws a pie back and all The Stooges have a pie fight.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:The Three Musketeers VS The Three Stooges